Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toothbrush, to a method for producing a toothbrush of this kind and to an apparatus for producing a toothbrush.
Description of Related Art
Document WO 2008/135953 A1 makes known an oral hygiene implement, the head part of which has a base and a plurality of elastomer elements which protrude from the base. The elastomer elements can be produced using the injection molding method, the elastomer elements forming at least 250 edges and the tip radius of the elastomer elements being less than 0.006 inches.
In addition, document WO 03/079849 A1 discloses bristles for a bristle product, in particular a cleaning brush, a toothbrush or an application brush, the bristle having a lower root region by way of which it can be attached in or on a bristle carrier or is part of a bristle carrier and having a free length which is arranged outside the bristle carrier and is located above the root region. This is composed of a shaft region which adjoins the root region and a flex region which is arranged on top of said shaft region, the shaft region being composed of a lower shaft base portion which adjoins the root region and a shaft portion which lies above said shaft base portion. The flex region is composed of a lower acting and flex portion which adjoins the shaft region and a tip portion which lies above the acting and flex portion and forms the free end of the bristles. In the shaft base portion, the bristle has a continuous, recess-free lateral surface and in the flex region, at least in portions on the lateral surface, carries a profiling, which is formed by elevations and/or recesses and lies inside the enveloping surface of the bristle. The injection molding tool for producing said bristle consists of several mold plates which are layered transversely with respect to the longitudinal extension of the mold channel, each of which has a longitudinal section of the mold channel.